


The Sun Will Always Rise

by Batfamilyforever



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce is a good dad, Cuddling, Protective Siblings, Siblings, dumb decisons, lots of fluff, pain and comfort, protective daddybats, some much sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfamilyforever/pseuds/Batfamilyforever
Summary: This is just a series of one-shots focused on Stephanie because she is one of my favorite characters and she never gets enough love. The will range from funny to more emotional.





	1. Why do you care pt1

**Author's Note:**

> What a shocker I am starting a new story when I have not finished any of the others. Sorry about that ha-ha. I promise to get better! 
> 
> Anyway, this will be one-shots about… you guessed it! Stephanie! I just really love her and want her to get some more spot lit without romance and sex involved. (not that there is anything wrong with that 😊) 
> 
> Basically, it will be different themes some darker but most light, and funny. They will kind of follow each other in timeline but might jump around too.   
> What happens is Steph’s mom dies and is taken in by Bruce Wayne (I always thought it was BS he didn’t adopt her like the others!)   
> Also, P.S.A:   
> \- Bruce did not get lost in time  
> \- Damian did not die  
> \- Dick did not fake his death and join Spiral  
> \- Tim and Steph did not date. They tried but found it too weird and just stayed good friends.   
> \- There will be sexual jokes and hinted relationships but that will not be forgoing theme in these. This is completely family and fluff based!!  
> There will be action and the Bat family making appearances throughout for anyone that likes that side of this badass family. 
> 
> Lastly, if you like this or just love Stephanie like I do check out my other story Masks!

Steph stumbled through the front door of the manor as it flew open under her weight. Trying to keep her balance and not dropping her heels in hand before continuing further into the home. 

Which was still strange for her to call it and coming back to all the time now. Ever since her mom died in that bad car accident. Bruce and Alfred demanded (well Bruce demanded) that a 16-year old girl could not live alone in a city like Gotham. 

Even with her skills and connections, the patriarchs of the family wouldn’t budge. 

So now she had a lavish room with a large on suite bathroom, nicer than anything her and her mom could ever afford. 

Going up the stairs on the immediate right was Dick’s room, then Cass’s, followed by Damian’s. Bruce’s was a few doors down on the same side. Across the hall was the same set up except it was Jason’s, Tim’s, and then her’s. Apparently, Alfred’s room was hidden down a nearby hallway. 

Trying to be a silent drunk in a house full of heroes was a true struggle. The last thing she wanted was a lecture from her makeshift family. Which also took some time to adjust too as she always felt like an outsider considering she was the only one Bruce did not adopt. 

Maybe it was because her mom was still alive at the time but even still the Bat was always so distant and cold. She could never see him even thinking of wanting her as a daughter. 

Which is why the indefinite offer to stay at the manor had truly shocked her. If Alfred, Cass, or Tim had offered it wouldn’t have been that strange but Bruce himself offering was just freaky. 

Not to mention she had always been jealous of the relationship the boys and Cass had with him. Not to say that the man was not a huge ass. But like a little kid, she craved that loving side of the vigilante. 

Maybe it was all the past resentment and self-doubt on top of the grief that was the catalyst for her current state.

Which of course would only disappoint the Bat more. But at this point, she didn’t give a shit. 

Shaking her and gripping the railing to the grand staircase. She attempted a steady climb up. 

But of course, the universe was against her as a deep voice called out from the top of the stairs. 

“Steph?” looking up and fighting the light headiness of the tequila. There stood the first two boy wonders with the oldest looking concerned and the younger one more pissed at her current condition. 

Recently the family had been giving her a lot of leeway since burying her mom a week ago. But only with civilian life. Bruce had thought it best to bench Batgirl which only resulted in more anger, sadness, pain, and frustration to build.

“Heeeeyyy.” She slurred ignoring the disappointed looks from the older men as she slowly climbed up to meet them. 

“You wasted blondie?” Jason growled which Steph scoffed at his hypocrisy seeing as he has come home drunk several times. 

“yep.” She giggles. Though the 23-year-old and 20-year-old were not amused. Even if it was not shocking that for an underage kid to get alcohol in Gotham. Those kids were not his younger siblings. If he ever found out who gave his new sister booze. Some bones would be broken. 

“Steph what happened to your hand?!” shocked at her bloody knuckles. Dick gently picked up her left hand to examine for any broken bones. 

“oh. Some guy got handsy, so I broke his face. “she answered nonchalantly as half the men of Gotham were perverts. 

Still, the older two were not as calm as the males of the family tended to be overprotective of their few female members. Not that anyone would mess with Cass or Barbara. 

Steph, unfortunately, did not have the skills or connections of those two to be safeguards. Which made the others worry about her more (not that they always openly showed it since Steph hated to be babied). Not that she was a pushover by any means. 

“Are you okay?” Dick asked not commenting on her trouble to stay balanced. She nodded and finding nothing wrong, he was able to relax. 

“Of course. I am tough.” She threw up a fist but was not ready for the momentum when it threw her off balance even more. Luckily Dick was ready to stabilize her.   
“You are but not to mention stupid as well.” Jason fumed. They all knew how dangerous Gotham was especially at night for a drunk girl. 

Sensing his brothers’ anger, Dick put a calming hand on his shoulder before turning back to the young girl. 

“Why don’t we get you cleaned up and to bed.” He gently directed her towards the bedroom and helped when she seemed to trip over her feet the entire way. 

“Jesus kid. How much did you have to drink?” Jason huffed after her almost eating the ground for a third time as he opened her door. 

“one.” Dick lead her to the bed where she promptly flopped down on her back.

“One what?” Jason asked.

“One bottle of tequila. I think it was the good shit.” She giggled as the snapped their head to look at her.

“What the fuck!” Jason’s anger returned full force. Furious at the younger girl for getting that drunk. 

“Jay go get the first aid kit.” Dick directed before things could escalate further. As his brother stormed over to the bathroom, he looked back to the sprawled-out teen.

“Stephanie that was incredibly reckless and stupid.” Using his angry big brother voice to send a clear message. Though it had little effect on the young girl. 

“Why?” she asked sounding like a small child

“because you could have gotten alcohol poisoning or picked up by some perverted bastards.”

“No, I meant why do you care?” she slurred not bothering to sit up or look at him.

“why wouldn’t we care?” he seriously asked as Jason came back with the kit and began wrapping her hand. 

“it’s not like we are family. Hell, we are not even close.” 

The room fell silent with tension as the boys were not sure what to say. It was an unspoken truth that Steph was the least accepted of the bat kids. Though she never seriously mentions it. It was easy to see. 

“Steph.” This time it was Jason who spoke just a single word as he moved the hair from her tired face. A gentle act of affection that he rarely showed. Let alone her. 

Opening her sky-blue eyes, she was able to could finally feel the remorse radiating off the boys. As it had been a group effort to alienate the blonde.

“Steph you are right and for that, we are truly sorry. How you were treated was completely unfair.” Dick apologized looking over, she knew it was sincere. 

“It’s all good.” She replied closing her eyes. As the warmth from the alcohol lured her closer to sleep. 

“No, it is not alright. It is fucked up.” Jason snapped. Rolling her head this time over to where he sat by her pillows. She gave a sad, lazy smile.

“Like I said it is not like we are friends.” 

“You are right.” The younger man said. Steph turned her head back towards the ceiling and as she fought the burning sensation behind her eyes. Using all her willpower to not let the tears make an appearance. 

Sure, she was the one to insinuate it but to have someone verbally agree with her hurt like a bitch. 

Before she could indulge in more self-pity. The arm over her eyes was pulled away and she gently yanked up to look at the sapphire blue eyes of the oldest.   
What sat before her was a man who wore his heart on his sleeve as well as in his eyes. Remorse and regret shined brightly. Such a purity of emotions was a rarity in this family and made it clear why he so loved. There was nothing fake about him. 

“Jason means you aren’t considered a friend because you are family.” Steph scoffed   
“I’m serious.” He sternly looked at her. 

“Steph. You know we are terrible at this talking about our feeling’s thing. We can barely make it through a meal without wanting to kill each other. Not that it is enough reason to make you feel so alone.” Trying to get away she pulled her wrist only to find it locked in an iron tight grip. 

“Kid, you know Dicky is telling the truth. You can deny it as long as you want but the facts are the same.” Turning to glare at the boy on the other side in annoyance on how this situation took such a turn. All she wanted was to get wasted and not have to think about anything. Instead, she was having to face all her past pain. The buzz from the alcohol began to fade.

“you would know.” She snapped out harshly. Instantly regretting it. 

It was an unspoken law that no one’s dark past would be thrown in their face for petty vengeance. Especially Jason as it took a long time to get him to come home.   
“You are right blondie. I would.” His voice and posture radiating regret from his past mistakes. Making her feel like a bigger piece of shit. 

“Jay I-.” 

“Don’t. you have said nothing wrong.” He fixed her with a look that dared her to challenge him on this. 

Nodding she looked down at her lap in remorse and embarrassment as silence overtook the room. Now that the alcohol had fully worn off and she was able to clearly think about what she had said. Karma struck again with a pounding headache setting in. 

Groaning, she held her forehead barely hearing the amused laughs of the other residence. 

“You are gonna have a killer hangover tomorrow princess.” Jason teased

“I think it is happening now. You two totally killed my buzz. So, thanks for that.” She tried to glare but was hit by more pounding. 

“Well, you deserve it.” Dick held no sympathy for the girl as he and Jason stood. She laid down and curled into the warmth left from where they sat. 

“You guys suck.” She pouted 

“Of course, we do. That is what big brothers are for” Steph filled with joy at being considered a sister. Deep down that was all she wanted. To be a part of something. To have a family that cared.

“To be overprotective mother hens?” she shot with a grin.

“Yes.” They said at the same time causing her to roll her eyes. 

“Well… thank you.” Propping herself up on her elbow, she gave both a grateful look. 

“Really.” A comfortable atmosphere took hold as Dick moved closer to move the hair lovingly out of her face. 

“Anytime. We will always be here Steph.” Giving her his famous, brotherly smile as she wrapped the blanket up to her neck. 

“Anyway, you should get some sleep. I am sure tomorrow is going to be a long day when the big man finds outs.” She buried her face in the pillow and groaned at the thought. 

Sure, Alfred would be disappointed and make her feel awful about her decision. But Bruce would work her physically and mentally to the bone. Probably benching and grounding her or possibly both if he was really pissed. 

“Relax blondie. This is not their first time with a drunk teenager.” Jason offered in comfort as the headed out. Wanting to believe him, she forced herself to relax a little. 

“Night.” She whispered

“Night pretty bird.” 

“Night Stephie.” Dick flicked the lights and closed the door. 

As he snuggled further into the large bed. She never felt more at home and loved as exhaustion took her into a peaceful night sleep.


	2. Why do you care pt2

Steph groans and pulls the pillow over her head when the shades are pulled back to let in the rare sunlight.

“I would say it is time to get up young miss.” 

Fuck. Of course, Alfred would be the one to wake her. It must be breakfast time since the elderly butler hated when they missed any meals. 

“What time is it?” came the muffled question.

“8 a.m.” his gentlemanly reply answered.

Damn, he is definitely disappointed.

“I will expect you downstairs in five minutes to join us for breakfast.” He practically ordered before leaving.

Even though she wanted nothing more than to stay there in the warm bed. No one ignored Alfred. It was the founding rule of the household. 

Pulling herself up, she slowly made her way down the hallway and stairs. Looking down to see new bandages on her hand. She must have really been out of it to not wake when they were changed. 

Upon arriving., all her siblings (which was weird to think of them as such as she wasn’t even adopted) were sitting at the table except for the big man himself.  
To the right of the head of the table sat Jason, Cass, and then Tim. While on the left sat Dick, then Damian, and finally her spot.

Walking over she mumbled responses to the greetings she got before sitting down as Alfred promptly offered her medicine and tea. Nodding a grateful thanks, she then laid her arms on the table and hid her face. Praying that it would not be a typical breakfast with all the noise. 

“Steph you okay?” glancing over her arms she mad eye contact with her best friend turned temporary boyfriend turned brother. (Not to make it weird. They tried dating, but it was so strange they just both buried that memory).

Before she could respond, the king of smartasses jumped in.

“Pretty bird here got herself wasted last night.” Jason grinned at the glare thrown his way. Funny that it was amusing now seeing how pissed he was last night. 

“Tt. Of course, Brown would do something as idiotic as that. Almost as moronic as you are Todd.” The youngest rolled his eyes. But Steph did not even bother with a witty response.

“How drunk?” Tim asked with mischief in his eyes. 

“Tiimmm.” She whined at his betrayal, hiding her face once again while the others laughed at her expense. 

“Stephanie.” The room went silent as the deep voice of the Wayne patriarch filled the room and focused that intense gaze on her. A look that still made her stomach sink with dread at the disappointment that was sure to come. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked before calmly sitting down. No doubt already knowing all the details about her little night out. Ignoring the pit in her stomach and the pounding in her head, she sat up fully before responding. 

“Fine.” Putting all the confidence she had into that one word.

Ever since moving in, she has not been sure of what their relationship was anymore. It was never the best in the past but now it seemed awkward. 

“Good because after breakfast I want to see you downstairs. you have a lot to work out of your system.” Unsure if he was talking about the grief or the fact that she got drunk last night, she answered with a nod.

 

About 45 minutes later she was waiting for the inevitable in the emo cave (her new name for it) doing some warmups in a miss mash of the others workout clothes (for some reason she had started taking the boys clothes). Her headache had finally subsided. 

A quiet sound from the steps pulled her out of her thoughts and to the surroundings. Tensing a little when it was, in fact, Bruce coming closer. 

“Let me see your hand.” He said before she could ask what they would be doing. Lifting it gently to examine the whole thing. Every finger and knuckle.   
As he did so, she was entranced but his carefulness and concern. Something she rarely saw. 

“It looks to just be bruised. I want you to be careful about a while even still.” He ordered as he let go. 

“Right.” She played with the bandages in hopes of avoiding eye contact. Which never usually bothered her. Knowing he would want a vivid description of last night, she finally looked up.

“Bruce about last night-.” 

“What you did was completely irresponsible and dangerous. I know you were trained to defend yourself, but you were also trained to use common sense. Last night was the act of a child.” Gone was the patient Bat from this morning. In his place was the protective Daddy Bats that now stood before her. 

Even though she knew she only had herself to blame for last night and he was wrong in what he said. It didn’t make being called a child (who Bruce said he didn’t work with) any easier. Anger quickly took the place of the quilt. 

“Well, you can add it to the list of things I have disappointed you on.” 

“Do not turn this into an attack on you. You knew exactly what you were doing and how it would end.” Bruce growled at her. 

Anger morphed into rage as he criticized her on her mistakes. Resulting in her losing all sense and lunging at him. 

With every punch swung at his face, he would dodge or block. Causing her to become angrier at not being able to land a single attack. Even still, with everything that had happened lately, there was no shortage of pain and grief. 

Bruce swept her feet from underneath her. The air rushing out of her sore body when her back hit the mat. But like a true Bat, she played through the pain and jumped back to her feet. Doing a complicated flip (taught from Dick himself) where she landed on his shoulders. Legs wrapped around his neck. Pulling backward to flip him over. 

This time he landed on his back but within a second, he flipped them around to be back on top. Locking her arms down with his legs, careful to avoid her injured hand. 

The more she struggled to get free the more frustrated she became until sadness filled her body. 

“Let go!” she yelled to which Bruce was unaffected. 

“Are you going to calm down?” 

“Get off asshole!” this of course was the wrong thing to say as he fixed her with a glare. 

“You will be free to go when you are done with your tantrum.” 

It was at that moment the dam broke. 

Whether it be the grief finally setting in, the hangover, the pain at not being truly accepted by him, or the fact that Bruce spoke to her like he would one of his kids. Not like a girl who was his son’s best friend. 

Steph lay motionless under her mentor as the tears quickly filled her eyes and flowed down. Realizing he had loosened his grip. She threw one arm over her face as everything came out. 

“It’s not fair.” It wasn’t. They had all needed Bruce at some point. Really needed him and he was always there. For the others anyway. But not her. No, she felt like he had tossed her aside like her own father had done. 

Bruce removed her arm gently before wiping away her tears in one of the most loving acts he had ever done for her. 

“I know.” He looked at her with full understanding and regret. Knowing the pain, she was going through and asking for forgiveness for how he treated her.   
Without even thinking, she got her other arm free before throwing them around him as she silently cried into that strong chest. Protective arms wrapping firming around her. 

After what seemed like hours, she pulled away and wiped the remaining tears.

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t be. We are here for you Stephanie. Don’t ever forget that.” He cupped her face with a look of true paternal love. Something she had craved her entire life.   
Nodding thanks, she ducked her head in embarrassment. 

“Ready to go up?” he asked. Nodding she stood as an awkward silence filled the cave. 

“Also, you are grounded for two weeks.” He stated before walking over to the stairs. 

“What?! Bruce that’s not fair.” She ran to catch up with his long strides. 

“It is completely fair seeing as what you pulled. I will not have one of my kids running around getting drunk. But if you are unhappy, I can make it three weeks.” He turned to her as they reached the bottoms of the stairs. 

“No no. that is okay. Two is fine.” She rushed in hopes of backtracking. Before realizing what he actually said.

“Wait. Did you call me your kid?” she stood shocked at the man before her. 

“Stephanie. You have always been one of mine. Adopted or not. there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. I am sorry it took so long for me to say that.” 

“Wow comforting, admitting I am your kid and an apology. You must be exhausted from that emotional strain.” She smirked. 

“Smartass. You need to stop hanging around Jason and Dick.” She rolled her eyes

“Please, I am my own level of smartass.” Beaming at the short laugh she managed to pull out of the stoic man.

“That you are.” he confirmed before turning to head up the stairs. As she bounced up the stairs after her mentor. She couldn’t help but feel like what they had going might actually work.


End file.
